


Patience

by MissMillennium



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post-Game, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMillennium/pseuds/MissMillennium
Summary: Dimitri was considered a patient man by all accounts. But marriage had spoiled him.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fic in a very long time but I am 500% on this Dimileth train and wanted to contribute to the fandom in some way. My work is not beta'd but I hope you all enjoy anyways.

Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd was considered a very patient man by all accounts. During his academy days, he would wait for all his classmates to ask questions before he presented his inquiries. He would calmly explain any problem to any friend who sought him for advice. He would patiently wait for his professor to grade papers before inviting her to dinner followed by a spot of tea.

One could even mark his plan of revenge all to his immense patience. His plan to avenge the fallen being a long, drawn-out plan of becoming strong enough to satisfy his loved ones, the voices in his head. Such patience could be considered a weakness, a grudge not let go, cancer left to spread, wound untreated. It would lead him down a path of anger, loss, grief, madness.

But his patience was not the only strong one, _hers _was as well. As her patient, kind, warm hands dragged the lost man out of the darkness he had made his home. They brought him into the light, to a place where he could rest, heal.

A wave of relief washed over Garegg Mach. He had finally been brought to his senses. The patient man has slowly begun to creep back into place. Comrades began to trust his advice once again, his leadership unquestioning, his strength admired instead of feared. His tactical perspective was no longer feral, rash. But instead, he treasured surveillance, careful strategy, patient to ensure the least casualties and risks as possible.

He was even patient with his enemies, offering them second, third chances that many felt were underserved. Giving them a fair trial and hearing their explanation for their actions before giving his verdict of condemnation or salvation.

After the war, the Savior King was sung by all the people of Foldan. Rejoicing as their rulers were a patient and benevolent king, accompanied by a strong, wise archbishop.

But marriage had spoiled him.

Years of pining, yearning, aching to be with his beloved all came to fruition on their wedding night. Where he poured every ounce of his love and adoration into the woman who pledged herself to him in body and spirit. No longer did he need to hide his boyish crush for the professor who smiled his way or praised his correct answers. No longer did he need to look away when her battle prowess left him speechless and flushed. No longer did he need to hide his affection when her clear voice settled his unsteady mind with whispers of comfort and love. No longer did he need to excuse himself when her lips became too delicious to bear.

No, now she was his.

And he was hers.

Their honeymoon was blissfull. Two full weeks where nothing else existed, only each other. Two full weeks of simply dining together, lounging together, horseback riding together. Just existing with one another, no social barriers in the way of their love. Consuming one another until their bodies sang and ached oh so sweetly.

But reality splashed like a bucket of ice water as the two returned to society after their honeymoon. A united land meant triple the territory to protect, political alliances to keep happy, corruption to root out, and merchants to deal and trade with. All predicaments Dimitri had anticipated upon his return to the throne. What he did not predict, was the time he could spend with his wife. As the official Archbishop to the Church of Seiros, Byleth was just as busy—if not more—than Dimitri. She began to learn first hand that church reformation is a messier affair than fighting on a battlefield or unifying a country. Indeed, the king and archbishop certainly had their work cut out for them.

But this did not stop Dimitri from missing his wife. Missing the freedom he shared with her during their honeymoon. Had those two weeks spoiled him that much? To anticipate the nightly retirement to their chambers. To almost despise when a pressing issue roused them in the middle of the night, cutting into the already limited time he had with his wife. To internally cringe when Mercedes, Annette, and Ingrid requested an evening of “girl talk” with Byleth, who was too kind to refuse.

Yes, Dimitri was definitely spoiled.

His patience always won in the end. He knew Byleth needed a night like this. Breaking the barriers of professor and student had given Byleth not just her husband, but also friends she cherished. Dimitri couldn’t help himself from stopping in front of the door where their tea party was held, the sound of laughter catching his curiosity as he leaned an ear to listen.

“So ‘Mrs. Eisner-Blaiddyd?’ Whose idea was that?” he heard Ingrid question.

His beloved chuckled lightly, making his heart flutter “It was his. I don’t have a middle name and Dimitri thought it would be a good way to honor my father.”

A chorus of awes resounded from Mercedes and Annette before the former spoke “That’s so sweet. Tell me profess—Byleth,” Mercedes corrected herself, forgetting the informality Byleth had requested “After everything we've been through. How are you? Are you happy?”

The question made Dimitri’s heart stop in his chest.

“Yes.” she said with no hesitation, the smile prevalent even without Dimitri seeing it himself “I am very happy. To the point where it feels like a dream.” The words made a warmth bloom in his chest, the knowledge that Byleth was happy made his own happiness increase tenfold. He began to feel guilty for eavesdropping in the first place, removing himself from the door and the girls awe-ing once again. He made his way to the training ground where Dedue, Felix, and Sylvain awaited him.

“What’s with that foolish grin?” Felix questioned, but Dimitri chose not to respond.

"His Majesty is enjoying the benefits of married life." Sylvain cut in with a wink "Isn't that right, your kingliness?" Dimitri ignored that bait too. Opting instead to pick up a lance and begin the sparring session.

If only his happiness could go on forever.

It pained him terribly when her work took her to Garreg Mach Monastery, forcing the King of Fodlan to sleep in a cold, empty bed. Patiently awaiting the return of his beloved. She had been gone for three weeks. The twenty-first day of her absence left the king tired, lonely, and undeniably missing his beloved. Dedue did his best to keep the king busy, keep the man focused on his work and not the emptiness in his heart. But nothing could stop the forlorn ache when Dimitri returned to his chambers at night only to not be greeted by the smile of his lovely wife.

Until the twenty-second day, when a letter arrived at the palace bearing the seal of the archbishop. It was instantly rushed past high walls, guards, Dedue, and placed right in the hands of the king who opened it without a single hesitation.

“_My love, _

_I_ _hope this letter finds you well. I do not wish to rush into asking but this matter is most urgent._

_I require a meeting with yourself and any available house lords to present much-needed changes that the Church of Seiros will be undergoing in the next few moons. If it is possible, I would like these meetings to commence on the eleventh day of the Wyvern moon. Please correspond with your answer at your earliest convenience._

_Your beloved,  
Byleth Eisner-Blaiddyd_

_p.s. if you wish to arrive earlier than the set date for a debriefing, I have no objections.”_

Dimitri read the last line over and over again until the true meaning finally dawned on him. That she missed him too.

It was currently the twenty-seventh day of the Horsebow Moon, if preparations could be made in time, he could depart on the fourth Wyvern Moon and arrive in Garreg Mach by the seventh, giving him five full days to be…debriefed.

Dedue began preparations immediately while Dimitri got to work writing letters to the house lords about Byleth’s meeting. Finally, the promise of seeing his beloved again shook Dimitri of all strife he had been experiencing these past three weeks.

The view of Garreg Mach Monastery brought a large smile to Dimitri’s face. As the gates rose, Dimitri and company rode their caravan through to the stables where Mercedes was waiting for them. She stood ever attentively near the stables, waiting for the horses to be dismounted before dropping all decorum and running straight for Dedue to wrap her arms around his neck. The man himself wrapped his limbs around his wife’s waist as he whispered in her ear. Poor man, in Dimitri’s haze he had forgotten that Dedue was in the same predicament as him, also missing his wife.

“Ahem.”

The sound tore Dimitri’s gaze away from his vassal and towards a young girl with green hair who hadn’t aged a day “Oh, hello Flayn.” he said sheepishly, embarrassed to be caught staring.

“Your Majesty,” she said giving a slight bow “the Archbishop has been awaiting your arrival, please follow me.”

Dimitri was about to object, but the thought of admitting he already the location of Byleth’s quarters in his mind had implications that made the ghost of a flush rise on his cheeks. Instead, he let the green-haired girl lead the way, confusion forming as she led him away from the dormitory and towards the reception hall to ascend the stairs to the second floor. “Flayn,” he finally voiced out “where are we going?”

She turned to him briefly with a smile “Rhea has relocated herself to the countryside, as such her room is now vacant and it only seemed fitting for the archbishop to reside in the Archbishop’s Quarters.” She then stopped and gestured at the second set of stairs leading to a third floor “Just up there, Your Majesty, up the stairs and to the left; you can’t miss it.” He gaped at her briefly, shifting his gaze from the girl to the stairs. Such a face caused her to laugh lightheartedly “It is good to see you again, I pray you have a pleasant evening.” She departed with a mischievous glint in her eye that had Dimitri feeling a little exposed. Nevertheless, he made his way up the stairs and to the left where his eyes landed on two large wooden doors.

Byleth was right through those doors.

Patient as ever, the king remembered his manners and knocked softly against the door. “Who is it?” he heard her voice call out and he exhaled a sigh of relief at being able to hear her once again.

Even though throughout the journey, he had thought of different things he would greet her with when they met again. He thought of romantic, witty, or even ‘kingly’ things to say but in the end, when faced with the actual decision; all he could think about was seeing his wife. “It’s me,” he stated simply.

The right door flung open, revealing Byleth in her glorious archbishop attire, eyes wide and a smile to match “Dimitri!” she gasped. What followed was a flash of her arms wrapping around his neck and her lips pressed fervently against his own. The shock of her actions faded immediately from him as he wrapped his arms securely around her and they both groaned in the satisfaction of being within one another’s embrace.

When they parted they were both smiling and flushed, Byleth more so as she looked over his shoulder and dragged him into the privacy of her new room before anyone wandered up the steps to see the king and archbishop being intimate. Dimitri chuckled lowly at her rushed manhandling of him before hastily walking to her bedside, pull out a key from a drawer, then rush back to lock the door. “You have no idea the hoops I had to jump through to get this time to myself,” she then paused, contemplating “well, to get this time with you.”

“I could imagine,” he replied as he faced her, fully taking her in. The last time he saw her in her archbishop’s attire was at the ceremony where she was given the namesake. During the festivities, he never really got a chance to look at her with all the bishops, monks, and comrades surrounding her. But here, in the privacy of her room, as he observed her, she looked positively divine. “You should wear this attire in Fhirdiad,” he suggested with a playful tone.

She approached him, slowly, her expression soft but she shook her head “I think not. Here I am the archbishop. Saying prayers, giving sermons, performing rites, and everything. But in Fhirdiad, I am…”

Her long pause was due to something Dimitri had been aware of since their engagement, was Byleth a queen or not? The title of Archbishop came first but being married to a king surely made the woman a queen, right? There was some opposition in the church and nobility about her having such a title, conflict of interests and all that. Because of this, Byleth dropped the subject entirely. Never addressing the topic and never going by the title in question. Dimitri did not want such memories to sour their reunion, running his hands up her arms he tried to comfort her “In Fhirdiad, you are my wife.”

Her smile reached her eyes when she said “I am always your wife.”

He could take it no longer. Gathering her in his arms as he brought his lips to meet her own, the kiss filled with passion and longing for one another “Yes,” he said between breathes “Just as I am always your husband.” another kiss, another breath.

“I’ve missed you so much Dimitri.” she sighed into him, her hands going up and into his hair as she massaged his scalp.

He kissed her again with consistent passion “I have missed you too, my beloved.” he waisted no time and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to the bed where he placed her gently before sitting beside her. His lips only leaving hers to nip at her jawline, neck, or any flesh the attire allowed.

“Dimitri,” she whined, her hands that roamed his clothed chest traveled lower until his breath hitched “please,” she whispered as she stroked over his heated member softly. A groan coming from him as his heated lips returned to hers and a hand came up to caress one of her breasts. The action earned a surprise gasp that exhaled into a whine "I’m not like you Dimitri,” she increased the pace of her strokes over him, inhaling the moan that left his mouth “my patience wears so thin."

“Oh beloved,” he breathed out, already pulling and tugging at her robes “So does mine.” And with that, they wasted no more time. Touching, kissing, and undressing one another until they both were left bare and wanting. Dimitri carelessly lifted her to fully lie on the bed as he propped himself on his knees over her. When their lips met again, his large hands came up to grasp each breast, kneading and twisting until she cried out against his mouth. “I’ve missed these.” he sighed before taking one peak into his mouth and sucking. His actions making her moans echo throughout the room as her fingers carded their way through his hair.

“Dimitri please,” she begged when she felt his teeth nip the sensitive flesh, “I need you.”

He let go with a wet pop, his tongue laving the area while his other hand twisted the neglected nipple with his fingers “And I you.” He then pulled back, grabbed her at her knees and spread them to see the delicious juices already spilling from her core. His fingers glided over her swollen nub, massaging the bundle of nerves before inserting a single digit; groaning at the feeling of her walls encompassing him. The whimpers she emitted at a second, then a third finger inserted signaled that she was ready. He shot her one, hot gaze before positioning himself. When she nodded eagerly he lined up his member, connected their lips, and he sheathed himself in her. The two of them could not help the groan of pleasure at finally being one again.

“It’s been too long,” she whispered against his lips.

He ground into her, feeling the shivers of ecstasy run through his spine “The longest four weeks of my life.”

She was about to let out a chuckle before his full-on thrust turned it into a breathy moan “Four weeks?” she ask, her breath leaving her again at another hard thrust “It felt like five years to me.”

Her comment sparked a moment of laughter between the two, grateful that they were now able to look back at that time with more lighthearted feelings. Dimitri leaned to kiss her forehead “Let’s not try to break that record, shall we?”

She bucked her hips into his, pleased at the sound he involuntarily released “Agreed, let’s not—” a sharp cry cut her off as a punishing thrust answered her tease. By then, the two were lost in their passions. Using the hands that ran through his hair, Byleth tugged Dimitri’s lips to meet her own, swallowing her moans as his harsh thrusts racked her to the very bone.

Dimitri was in absolute bliss. The ability to become one with his wife on this level was something he did not think he deserved. The sound of her moaning out his name was a symphony to his ears. The raw feeling of her clawing her hands down his back grounded him in the moment as he thrust into her warm, welcoming heat over and over again until the bed shook with the force.

The pleasure continued to rise and rise and the two felt their passions burning them up from the inside out. But it was when Byleth leaned up and gave Dimitri the most tender and loving kiss that he found his release. Bucking into her with wild abandon as her own climax crashed over her and they were both left wailing in the other’s mouth; collapsed in a heap of limbs, sweat, and other fluids.

As soon as his body stopped regained a semblance of strength, he repositioned himself to fully lie down on the side of the bed. Dragging her body closer as her head rested on her favorite spot on his chest.

She had missed the sound of his heartbeat, her constant lullaby during restless nights. It somehow proved to her that he is real, he is alive, and he is hers. “We should try to break another record.” She mused as he grasped her hand that lay on his chest, his thumb massaging circles into her palm and wrist to indicate he was listening “The record we should be breaking is how long we can stay together. If you add up the time, we’ve only spent maybe three and a half years with one another, and that’s not even consecutive.”

Her words weighed heavy on his mind, he did not know this troubled her as much as him. “What can we do?”

She sighed, propping herself up to lean over him and make eye contact. “Nothing yet,” she said before fully sitting up. Dimitri followed suit to bring her closer to him and wrap his arms around her as she leaned on his chest to hear his heartbeat once more “I’m going to be honest, Rhea left this place a mess. Corruption was everywhere, heresy and oppression ran amok, real innocent people were hurt by her ambition and ideals.”

“Is that why she is now in the countryside?”

She nodded against him “That’s why I stayed so long and couldn’t leave, not even for a few days. I was walking on eggshells the whole time as Seteth and I gathered evidence and testimonies to bring against her.” she then faced him, two emeralds staring into a single ocean blue “But with this meeting, we can finally reform. Get back on the right track and make things right.”

He smiled warmly at her, hugging her even tighter to him “I always knew you’d make a wonderful archbishop, strong and wise.” he whispered into her hair before planting a kiss atop her head.

But she pulled back, eyes meeting him again “That’s what I was getting to. I don’t want to stay the archbishop.”

“What?”

“Don’t misunderstand me, I know Sothis chose me for this role and I’m very grateful to be in such a position. I will not squander my chance to get the church back in line and right all the wrongs. But when everything is said and done I want to find a replacement and resign from my post. I want to join you fully in Fhirdiad, raise a family with you, become your queen.”

The thought brought forth an ache in him, he liked the idea of her being queen very much but she had never mentioned the prospect of having children with him “I didn’t know you felt this way.”

She blushed under his gaze “I know I’m still working on expressing my feelings but I’ve had a lot of time to think these past few nights alone.”

The thought of Byleth alone at night sent more anguish through him than the entirety of his own lonely nights combined “What can I do to quicken this reformation?”

She laughed at the determination that sparked in his eye, a hand coming up to rest gently on his cheek “You’re already doing more than enough. Supporting me both day,” her thumb brushed over his lips “_and night.” _her voice sending a shiver up his spine as he playfully nipped the flesh pressed against him.

“Very well,” he all but growled “I am a patient man.”

She moaned when his teeth brushed against her neck “That you are.” And with that, he grabbed her lithe form and threw her back to the bed under him, the flames of passion reignited as it burned throughout the night and into the dawn.

Thankfully, Seteth and Flayn anticipated this happening and canceled all meetings or appearances the archbishop had to make the following day.

Their excuse?

"The king and the archbishop are engaged in heated debates at the moment and have not yet come to a conclusion."

And in a way, they were right.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't trust Rhea as far as I can throw her but I knew when I saw her room that I wanted to bag Dimitri in there.


End file.
